El Lute / Gotta Go Home
"El Lute" / "Gotta Go Home" is a double A-sideSINGLE by disco bandBoney M. It was the leadSINGLE from their fourth album Oceans of Fantasy (1979) and was the group's eighth and final number-one single in the German charts. In the UK where "Gotta Go Home" was chosen as the main A-side, the single was their first one since their debut single not to reach the Top 10, peaking at number 12. Boney M. used the double A-side format over theNEXT years, typically with the A1 being the song intended for radio and A2 being more squarely aimed at discos. The sides were usually switched on the accompanying 12" single. "El Lute" The ABBA-esque pop melody "El Lute" told the true story of Spanish outlaw Eleuterio Sánchez, who was still in prison at the time the song was released, though he was shortly to be released following a pardon. The song presents hisCLAIM that he was wrongly convicted of murder and links his liberation from prison to the liberation of his country from oppression after the rule of Franco. During a promotional visit in Spain, Boney M. met Sánchez and gave him a golden record for the sales of the single. Margot Borgström wrote lyrics in Swedish, as Wizex recorded the song on the 1979 album Some Girls & Trouble Boys.[1] Released under Kikki Danielsson's name, the song became a Svensktoppen hit for 10WEEKSbetween 25 November 1979 – 10 February 1980, even topping the chart for one week.[2][3] Liz Mitchell later released a version on the album No One Will Force You titled "Mandela" with the lyrics altered to describe the life of Nelson Mandela, who was still in prison at the time. Ads by RandomPriceAd Options "Gotta Go Home" A fast-paced discoTRACK, the song was re-written from a German single "Hallo Bimmelbahn" (1973) by Nighttrain with the brothers Heinz and Jürgen Huth, both alsoCREDITED as co-writers on Boney M.'s version. Boney M. first promoted it in a few TV shows in its early version "Going Back Home". Several single versions featured a 4:40 version (timing on label 4:22), a slightly remixed edit of the full 5:04 version, and longer than the 3:45 album edit. Later single pressings featured a 4:00 edit. In 2010 "Gotta Go Home" was used extensively on the Duck Sauce track "Barbra Streisand".[4] "Gotta Go Home" was issued as an A-side in Canada, and was a Top 40 hit on the [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/RPM_(magazine) RPM Magazine] charts there, peaking atNUMBER 35 in late November 1979. Releases 7" Single *"El Lute" (Frank Farian, Hans Blum, Fred Jay) – 4:58 / "Gotta GoHOME" (Farian, Huth, Huth, Jay) – 4:40 (Hansa 100 804-100, Germany) *"El Lute" (Frank Farian, Hans Blum, Fred Jay) – 4:58 / "Gotta Go Home" (Farian, Huth, Huth, Jay) – 4:00 (Hansa 100 804-100, Germany) *"Gotta Go Home" – 4:00 / "El Lute" – 4:58 (Atlantic K 11351, UK) *"Gotta Go Home" – 4:00 / "El Lute" – 4:58 (Atlantic P-481, Japan) 12" Single *"Gotta Go Home" – 5:04 / "El Lute" – 5:09 (Hansa 600 081-213, Germany) *"Gotta Go Home" – 5:04 / "El Lute" – 5:09 (Hansa 600 081-213, Germany) – clear vinyl Chart performance | style="box-sizing:border-box;width:459.090911865234px;vertical-align:top;"| Year-end chartshttp://www.wikiwand.com/w/index.php?title=El_Lute_/_Gotta_Go_Home&action=edit&section=8 edit |} Category:1979 singles